The Game
by kidaka
Summary: They acted as if they only enjoyed the game... Pre-S1, Jack/Nina story.


The Game 

That was really boring work.  
Jack was reading a report at his desk.  
Many files were piled up on the desk, and he had just started reading the first file.  
There was no hurry, no importance, but that was his task.  
The desk work is the last work that he wants to do.  
But this time, he had a great help.  
Jack saw the sofa in his office and narrowed his eyes with small smile.  
She was there.  
An excellent agent, his partner, and his lover.  
Nina was sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed.  
Jack loved to see her working.  
She always worked at her desk and he couldn't continue to see her, but in his office, he could.  
Nina was reading the second file and sometimes turned a page.  
Her green eyes were hidden by her eyelash, and she never saw him.  
Jack moved his eyes to her lips, neck, collarbone...and a big file.

"_Damn file_..."

He complained in his mind and saw her legs.  
She wore a short skirt and he could nearly see her thigh.

"What are you seeing?"

Nina asked Jack without seeing him.  
She had noticed his eyes from when he started to see her.

"I'm watching your beautiful legs"  
"Thanks"

Nina smiled a little to hear his honest answer.  
Jack continued to watch her legs and finally she closed the file.  
She put the file aside and leaned on the sofa, crossed her legs again.  
Her skirt was unfamiliar to him.  
It was blue skirt and there was a zipper in front.  
He wanted to open the zipper, wanted to see her upper thigh.  
He knew there were some hickeys that he gave her on the day before yesterday night.

"Nice skirt. Is that new one"  
"Yeah, do you like this"  
"I don't know...if I can see your legs more, I'll like that"  
"No Jack, can't wait till tonight?"

Nina laughed and pulled the file again, but Jack didn't give up.

"But I can't focus on my work because of that zipper"

When Jack pointed at the zipper, Nina looked his face with no smile.  
She wasn't seen to be angry, but to be just amazed. Seeing her amazed face, Jack felt he made a mistake.  
Nina trailed her finger over the zipper slowly and played with it.

"You...want to pull this open"  
"Yeah"  
"Jack...it's a pity for you, but this zipper is just a fake"  
"Fake? Damn skirt"  
"I'm sorry"

Jack sniffed a little and returned his eyes to the file.  
Nina looked his face for a moment, and stood up from the sofa.

"May I borrow this file"  
"Sure"

Jack saw her off from his desk and tried to focus on his work.

Long boring time started again.  
The office without Nina made him feel uncomfortable, so he sometimes looked downstairs.  
She was sitting in her desk.  
The file was opened on her desk and she was watching the display of computer.  
She was really excellent staff.  
He had never seen such a talented woman in his life.  
They had been working together for a long time, and when they started to see each other, Jack was afraid that their affair would make their work uncomfortable.  
But Nina didn't change her behavior towards him in this office.  
She always controlled her feelings and sometimes he wondered that their affair was just a dream.  
Because of this feeling, he wanted to make sure of their affair.  
He wanted to watch her, wanted to hear her calling him, and longed to feel her breath and temperature.  
Jack had known that he was so crazy about her, and maybe, he loved her.  
He had used to say "I love you" to Teri almost everyday, but he never said same words to Nina.  
He didn't think she didn't love him, he was just afraid of her reaction.  
Jack knew Nina.  
He knew she never wanted him to divorce his wife.  
When he had some troubles with his family before their separation, she always advised him to take care of his wife and daughter.  
Then they started their affair but she didn't change her thinking about his family.  
She knew Teri, she sometimes talked to her over the telephone.  
So he couldn't say "I love you" to Nina because he thought his words made her distressed.  
He didn't know whether she knew his thought or not, but she just said his name in his arms, the word of "Love" never appeared from her lips.  
He thought that was her consideration to him.  
He understood her.  
But.  
Jack took his eyes off Nina and turned to his desk.  
There was no photo of his family on the desk, but it was kept in the bottom drawer.  
In that drawer, many unimportant files were piled over the photo frame.  
He was in separation from his wife, but he didn't know whether he would be able to end their marriage or not.  
Probably Nina thinks he can't.  
How long their separation lasts?  
When the separation ends, Jack has to return to his house, his family.  
Jack knew it, and Nina knew it too.  
They understood their affair didn't continue long, so they acted as if they only enjoy the sex.

"_What do you want?_"

She always whispered like enjoying the game, and he always joined her game.  
She let him do everything he wanted, but she tried to hide what she wanted to him.  
Jack forced Nina to say what she really wanted. That was his game.  
During the game, they were able to forget everything.  
They only had to feel the sensation of their skin.

When Jack started checking the third file, the phone on his desk rang.  
He turned the page and picked up the phone.

"Bauer"  
"It's me"

Jack glanced at Nina from his office, but she wasn't looking at him.  
She was looking at the display of computer as usual.

"Did you find anything"  
"Nothing, and you"  
"At present, no"

Jack turned the page.  
He began to feel there was no important information in this file too.

"Do you want to see this"  
"No, you've already checked it, I trust your eyes"  
"Fine, I'll return this to the reference room"

When Nina said so, Jack felt the invitation to the game in her voice.  
He looked at her again, and in this time, she was looking at him without smile.  
But her eyes were waiting for his entry.  
Maybe, she already knew his answer.  
Jack grinned at her.

"Thanks. I'll return my file later"  
"OK"

Nina hung up the phone and stood up her desk with the file.  
Jack looked after her slender back and started to check the file again with a small smile.

15 minutes after, Jack closed the third file and piled it on the fourth file.  
He didn't finish checking the third file but he wasn't able to stand any more.  
He took the first file and got out of his office.  
There was no staff that cared where he would go.  
Jack arrived at the reference room without being watched by staff.  
He opened the door and locked it from inside.  
There were some surveillance cameras in this room, but he knew there was a small blind spot.  
Jack walked to one of the passage between shelves.  
There was no camera, and Nina was there.  
She was standing by the shelf and reading the file. She looked like being working, actually she was.  
Jack got the back of Nina and put his file to the shelf which she faced.  
He was so close to her that he could feel the fragrance of her shampoo.  
It wasn't too sweet, and he liked that.  
Jack placed his both hands on the shelf and caught her in his arm.  
But Nina didn't turn her attention to him, so he kissed her hair, kissed her neck.  
She took her eyes off the file and glanced at his face with smile.  
Their eyes met, and their lips followed.  
Jack took away her file from her hand and put it to the shelf without breaking the kiss.  
Finally Nina turned to him and touched his neck by her left hand.

"You're bad boy"  
"I know I am"

When Nina laughed at his words, Jack hugged her tight and kissed her hungrily.  
His hands crawled on her back, and her hands held his head gently, twined his hair around her fingers.  
Jack enjoyed Nina's tongue but he moved his lips to her cheek, to her neck.  
Her hands were gripping his shoulders now and small sigh tickled his left ear.  
Jack held her slender waist in his right arm and unbuttoned her blouse with his left hand.

"Jack"

Jack was biting Nina's collarbone softly when she whispered his name.  
He didn't answer her whisper and continued unbuttoning.  
Nina smiled a little and kissed his cheek to stop him.

"Jack, wait"

Nina pushed Jack gently and leaned on the shelf.  
She was smiling.  
He had been invited to her game. She took the lead in this game.  
Jack crossed his arms and leaned on the opposite shelf.  
He waited her next play.

"I think you wanted to watch my legs, huh"  
"Yeah, I want to"

Nina bent her head with watching Jack's eyes and pinched a small zipper of the skirt.  
She opened her lips a little and licked it.  
Jack watched the tip of her tongue so he didn't notice what she was doing.  
Then he heard a small noise, and he looked her finger again.  
The zipper was pulled up slowly by white finger, and the skirt split in the middle.  
Between the cloth, Jack could see her thigh, her underwear.  
Nina released the zipper and leaned on the shelf, spread her legs a little.  
Jack stepped and stood in front of her, but didn't touch her.  
He just watched her eyes with a grin.

"You're bad girl"  
"I know I am"

As soon as she said so, Jack kissed her hard and she answered him with same passion.

"So, you like my new skirt?"

After their long kiss, Nina asked Jack with seducible smile.

"Yeah, I like this"

Jack bit her bottom lip lightly and stooped down by her shoes.  
He spread her legs and kissed the last hickey.  
His right hand touched her left thigh and moved up.  
Jack heard Nina's small gasp when he touched her over the cloth.  
He touched her teasingly and gave her new mark near the hem of the underwear.

"Jack..."

Nina gripped his hair tightly and called his name with hoarse voice, Jack loved that.  
She seldom showed her emotions, but he had been able to let her show her longing for him.  
So easily, anytime he wants.

"Jack, please..."

Now Jack could feel her heat, her wetness through the cloth of the underwear.  
He bit her soft skin hard and stood up slowly, still his fingers were playing her.  
Nina pulled him to her and kissed his neck whispering his name.

"What do you want?"

Jack asked her but he closed her lips with his.  
There was a meeting in Division today, but they had enough time.  
Nina was moaning in his mouth and pressed herself to him tightly.  
She completely lost her control. Her game was over.  
Jack broke the kiss and stared her face.  
Her green eyes were melted with desire, and her cheek was flushed with pleasure.  
Other staff never knows such her face. Only Jack knows.

"Touch me, please"

Nina grabbed his hand which was touching her and guided it under the underwear.  
When Jack started to stroke her inside, she leaned back and bit her bottom lip to keep quiet.  
She closed her eyes too.  
He pulled her waist and kissed her throat, licked her bottom lip gently.

"Nina"

Jack whispered her name and then she opened her eyes, opened her lips.  
He moved his finger staring her eyes.  
Nina squirmed and made small scream but never took her eyes off him.

"You wanted this"  
"Yes"

Nina answered shortly in a husky voice and leaned on him.  
She gripped his back by right hand, pulled his right hand by left hand.  
Jack entered his finger deeply and grinned at the feel of her trembling.

"Enjoy yourself"

Jack held her tightly and bit her ear.

His game had just started.

Fin.


End file.
